New Year's Resolution
by resolut
Summary: Sookie gets a little naughty for her viking.
1. Chapter 1

New Year's Resolution

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampire Mysteries. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I too am poor, so please do not sue I just wanted to have a little naughty fun after reading the other fanfictions on this site.

Rating: M for later chapters.

*** Adult Content - you have been warned ***

Christmas was almost here and things between Eric and I really couldn't be better. Without actually stating it, we were dating. We spent as much time together as we could, with me driving to Shreveport on my scheduled days off and Eric driving to my house on the nights in between. On long weekends that I didn't have to work, Eric and I would take little trips to places I had never been before….which was pretty much everywhere, because besides vamp business, I hadn't been outside of Bon Temps. I think Eric wanted to show me the better parts of the world through his eyes and I was loving it.

So if things were going so well, why was I feeling so ill at ease about Christmas this year? I guess it's because today is Christmas Eve and I know Eric is coming to my house after we both get off work and I STILL have no gift for him. He asked me last week what I wanted for Christmas and if I had been naughty or nice this year. I of course told him naughty with a wicked glint in my eye. He smiled wickedly back and said, "I thought so" and I felt a twinge of lust flow through the bond. Eric hinted that he already had picked out something "special" for me for Christmas and so I really wanted to get him something he would love…but what do you get for a 1000 year old vampire that is loaded and has the top of the line everything??? There really was nothing I could buy him that would show him how I feel about him, so I started to think more creatively and decided to put my "naughtiness" to work instead – because Eric ALWAYS appreciates that!

I ran to this shop in town that carries sexy lingerie and toys, I couldn't believe it was open on Christmas Eve, but I guess there are a lot of last minute shoppers. The store was pretty crowded, I noticed it was mostly men inside, but no matter, I was on a mission. I zipped in and picked out the perfect items for my newly forming gift idea and headed home to start MAKING my gift. Now Martha Stewart I am not, but I decided to make Eric a homemade gift that I knew he would enjoy…and since vampires are big on puns, I decided to make him a "Master" Card. I wrote out a certificate with "Master" Card in big letters at the top. It indicated that the bearer was entitled to one night of total domination with me Sookie Stackhouse as his slave. I was wet just thinking about it and I knew Eric would like it too. I hoped I could handle whatever Eric's idea of servitude was. Gulp!

There were a few caveats of course. First, the certificate was non-transferrable. I didn't think I'd have to worry about that though, because Eric really didn't share well, but I didn't want it getting into the wrong hands (you just never know). Second, a 24 hour advance notice was required before redemption. I had a few tricks up my sleeve that I wanted to grace my _master_ with and I needed a little time to prepare. And third, the 2nd part of my gift could be used anytime and anywhere as long as the "torture" would stop if I could negotiate a better alternative. We were getting pretty good at compromise in our relationship together and I was becoming a shrewd negotiator. (More to come on the 2nd part of my gift later – it's a surprise after all). I was feeling rather pleased with my creativity as I wrapped both gifts in silver foil paper with a bright red bow and placed them under my little tree.

As I looked at my pitiful little tree with only a few gifts underneath, I felt a bit sad thinking about Christmas without Gran and with Jason and I on the outs still. The house was feeling pretty quiet, since Amelia and Octavia had both gone to visit their family for the holidays. I felt myself sinking into a moment of despair and tears started to well up in my eyes. No. I told myself and gave myself a mental shake, because I really couldn't complain. I was lucky – I really had the most important things in life – love, health and happiness…so rather than feeling sad, I needed to focus on those who loved me and love them back. In some ways I felt as if Eric and Pam had become my substitute family – even though they weren't much into Christian holidays, they seemed to enjoy the gift giving part of the holiday and I was looking forward to sharing my Christmas with them this year. Since I would see Pam soon, I picked her up a gift card from the lingerie store I visited…there were tons of kinky things inside that I knew she would enjoy, but I opted to let her buy them for herself, so as not to get that personal with Pam.

8888888


	2. Chapter 2

New Year's Resolution

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampire Mysteries. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I too am poor, so please do not sue I just wanted to have a little naughty fun after reading the other fanfictions on this site.

Rating: M for later chapters.

*** Adult Content - you have been warned ***

Merlotte's was open today from 11 – 11 today, but since it was historically slow on Christmas Eve, Sam hadn't scheduled me to come in until 3pm. It was already almost 2 pm, by the time I finished shopping and wrapping, so I had to hurry and get showered and ready for work. When I arrived at work, there were hardly any cars in the parking lot, so I knew the day would drag by…though the tips are usually good, because most people are in a festive spirit because of the holidays. I put my best smile on and pushed through the back door, bumping into Arlene on her way out. She glared at me and was about to push past me, when I blurted out, Merry Christmas Arlene. I hope you, Lisa and Cody have a wonderful holiday. She looked at me like I'd grown a third eye. After months of her saying hateful things to me and THINKING even more hurtful things, she was stunned speechless at my words. I saw the fight go out of her and her eyes looked a bit sad as she dropped her head and continued past me out the door. I felt sorry for her this holiday. Because of her terrible taste in men (Rene for example) she had decided to swear off men until she got her life together and with no other family besides the kids, she would normally spend Christmas with me, Gran and Jason. I guessed it would just be her and the kids this Christmas. I knew what it was like to feel lonely, I had spent so many years shielding myself from others and now that I finally found my place, with Eric, I felt compassion for anyone else that was alone. That's when I made my first resolution for the upcoming New Year. I resolved to not let Arlene get to me and to kill her with kindness, though often times I just wanted to kill her with my bare hands. I felt good about my new resolve with Arlene and continued inside where I saw Sam mixing a drink behind the bar.

I gave Sam a bright smile and wished him a Happy/Merry Christmas Eve. He gave me a quick hug, lingering just a bit too long for my comfort and I heard his mind say, _she feels so good in my arms, I wish things were different. _I slammed my shields up instantly and pulled back from his embrace. Sam shrugged his shoulders and asked me what my plans were for the holidays. I didn't know how much to tell him, because I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I also didn't want him to think I would be sitting home alone tonight, because I didn't want him to drop by. I felt a bit selfish with this realization, but tonight I wanted Eric all to myself. I quickly mentioned that I would be seeing Eric and Pam to exchange gifts tonight before Christmas (which was a minor fib, since it would only be Eric, but Sam didn't need to know that). I told Sam that I had no real plans for Christmas Day though. He asked about Jason, but I told him that I hadn't heard a word from him in weeks and I was still unwilling to call him, so I didn't expect to see Jason for Christmas tomorrow. I knew I would have a late night with Eric and I would want to sleep in on Christmas morning, but I asked Sam if he wanted to go see a movie in town with me Christmas Day…and his face lit up. I really wanted to see Marley and Me, but there were very few people I would have invited to go with me. I had read the book and while it's a great story, it ends sadly and I didn't feel comfortable with too many people seeing me bawl like a baby in the movie theatre…but with Sam, I didn't mind. He had seen me through so much already and was such a good friend to me. Plus, I thought he would like the movie too, since it was a dog movie. He eagerly accepted and I made my second resolution of the New Year, which was to be a better friend to Sam. To not just spend time with him at work or when I was in trouble or needed protecting, but to be a friend to him in return for all he does for me. I was really feeling good about the upcoming year with 2 resolutions already under my belt, so I grabbed my apron and headed onto the floor to the few occupied tables to start my shift.

A few hours into my shift and only a few customers later, Sam decided to close the bar early, since it wasn't really worth staying open. It was only 5:30 and he gave me the rest of the night off (with pay)…that was Sam's Christmas gift to me. Oh shoot, I didn't have anything for him, I decided I would run by the theatre on my way home tonight and pick up the tickets for tomorrow (it would be a mob scene there on Christmas day) and I would treat him to popcorn and candy for the movie. That way I would have a gift, of sorts for him, which would not be too personal. I thanked Sam for letting me leave early for the night, told him I'd call him tomorrow afternoon with the movie time and practically floated out the door. I knew Eric was waking and he could feel my happiness and excitement through the bond and I could feel his in return.

As I got in my car to head out, I noticed that it was starting to snow. I smiled to myself. I couldn't tell you the last time we had snow on Christmas. It made me tear up just thinking about it. At just that moment my phone rang, it was Eric. He said that there were confusing feelings coming through the bond; first happiness, then excitement and then a mix of emotions. He wanted to be sure I was ok. I smiled, feeling loved and told him about getting the evening off work early as a gift from Sam. I felt a twinge of irritation across the bond, but when I told him that it meant that I would be home earlier than expected, if he wanted to come to me sooner and his irritation evaporated immediately. I asked him if it was snowing in Shreveport and told him it was snowing here. There was no snow where he was, but I told him to drive careful with the snow, but to get here fast… Eric said, Lover, I always drive careful, you know that. Huh! Boy did I know how he drove. I would picture him dead in a ditch, if he could die, but I assumed he could navigate the snow ok in his Corvette. He assured me that he would be to my house by 10 at the latest, which gave us all night together. I felt a pulsing between my thighs, just thinking about all night with Eric…only to be rewarded with a feeling of lust as he told me he loved me and would see me soon and clicked off the line.

After stopping by the theatre to pick up the movie tickets for tomorrow, I pulled into my driveway on Hummingbird Drive and smiled at the gravel (and snow) crunching under my tires. Another gift from Eric. He was always there when I needed him, even when I didn't want to admit that I did need him. How did I get so lucky? I'll never know. I parked my car in front and noticed a box on the front porch. I ran up the steps and grabbed the box. It was post marked from Fangtasia, so I new it was from Eric. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife from my silverware drawer to cut through the tape and found a beautiful red angora sweater, cut just low enough to show off my best assets, a soft though rather short, black velvet skirt and a very skimpy red velvet bra and panty set with little white trim. It kinda looked like a sexy Santa suit. There was a note from Eric that said,

_I thought this outfit would help put us both in the holiday spirit. Please wear this _

_for me tonight. Love, E_


	3. Chapter 3

New Year's Resolution

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampire Mysteries. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I too am poor, so please do not sue I just wanted to have a little naughty fun after reading the other fanfictions on this site.

Rating: M for later chapters.

*** Adult Content - you have been warned ***

I smiled as I fingered the soft velvet in my hands. It was definitely putting ME in the mood. The outfit was simple, yet beautiful and it solved my dilemma about what to wear tonight. I grabbed up my things and deposited them on the bed in my room as I prepared to shower and shave and get ready for my night.

After showering, applying light make-up, curling my hair and dabbing perfume in strategic areas across my body, I slipped into my "Christmas Outfit" and went out into the living room to wait for Eric. I sat there wondering if I could pull off this "Sookie Sex Slave" gift that I had thought up. I guess it was a bit too late for second thoughts now, but I was feeling a bit flushed with it being a quarter to 10.

Right on time there was a knock at the door and I felt a rush of love and comfort come over the bond. I opened the door wide and let Eric take in my new outfit. His eyes swept over me appraisingly and he said, I'm glad to see the first part of my gift arrived for you in time My Lover, you look beautiful tonight. I blushed thinking about the fact that he had a two part gift for me, because I did too and the second part of my gift was going to throw Eric for a loop (I hoped). Eric noticed my blush, but didn't comment. He swept me up in his arms planting kisses on my temple and along my jaw line leading up to my lips. He sat down lightly on the couch placing me directly on his lap. I could already feel the slight bulge in his pants as my short velvet skirt slipped up my thighs and his cool hands rested on the inside of one thigh, while he continued to kiss me. My mind was already starting to whirl as he kissed me and his fingers lightly brushed the velvet panties I was wearing, but he pulled back from our kiss and smiled down at me. He asked if I would like to open the second part of his gift, so that very soon he could remove my sweater and skirt and enjoy the first part of his gift up close. I agreed and told him I had a gift for him as well. He started to protest knowing that I don't have a lot of money and there is nothing that he needs, but I told him it was a personal gift that cost very little in the way of money, but would show him just how much I loved and trusted him. This made him happy and I could feel his excitement come through our blood bond.

We sat on the floor together in front of the tree and he produced a small Christmas stocking from his pocket with my name on it in tiny rhinestones. I can't imagine Eric putting rhinestones on the stocking for me, but I didn't ask. I tipped the stocking upside down and a small wood box with a golden clasp fell into my hand. I felt my heart skip a bit. A box this size is every woman's greatest thrill and fear all in one. The hope that it could be "the box" and yet the fear that it is "the box". I decided that whatever was in the box, it was from Eric, my lover, and it would be perfect. I opened the lid to see a very dainty floating heart on a platinum necklace. It was so beautiful that it brought tears to my eyes. I often felt like my heart was slipping across a very fine line when it came to Eric and this necklace was a reflection of that. I wrapped my arms around Eric's neck and purred with appreciation. He took the tiny necklace from the box and placed it around my neck. His eyes smiling down at me again. I grabbed the floating heart between my fingers to gaze at it again. I thanked him and sent him warm feelings of love and gratitude across the bond, it was a perfect gift.

Next it was my turn to give Eric my gift. I started to blush all over and he asked me what was wrong. I started to explain that there was nothing that I could think to buy him that would be right for this occasion. Nothing personal enough, or special enough, or to his liking….so I got creative. And with that, I handed him both boxes together. I hadn't planned this too well, so he ended up opening the naughty surprise box first. Inside were a pair of skimpy black undies with a little remote control. He looked at it for a moment, picked up the remote and flicked it on full speedy. The tiny pocket in the front of the undies started to vibrate inside the box and his head shot up at me with his eyes wide and his fangs out. I told him that I would wear these any time he wanted and even though he might not be able to take me right in the middle of the bar, as he so often wanted to, he could turn these on (and me on) and "play" with his gift anytime he wanted. It really was the gift that keeps on giving! I looked up at him through my eyelashes slightly embarrassed that I was being so bold with this very naughty gift, but the moan that escaped his lips and the tent in his pants let me know that he was very appreciative and ready to try out his new toy. He flicked off the remote and set the box aside saying we would christen that later tonight.

I blew out a breathe as he started to open the second part of his gift. He opened the lid and pull back the tissue paper taking in the meaning of his, "Master" Card. He smirked at the pun, but his eyes burned with the greater meaning. I knew I was always such a handful for him, like a willful child and with this gift I was basically saying I would be his slave and he would be my master. I would do his bidding and do anything he asked me to do. In Eric's long life he had probably done every sexually deviant thing there was and now I was telling him that to please him and give him a true gift of myself, my body and most important my trust, I was willing to explore anything with him. It was a big step for me to release all the misgivings of my past with Bill, all of the fears and insecurities and to turn myself over to my Master completely. I knew I was his, but I wanted him to know it as well…and now he did.

TBC

In the next chapter Eric will cash in on his Christmas gifts from Sookie.


	4. Chapter 4

_I rushed to get this next chapter out before New Years...please forgive any grammatical errors. Happy New Year!_

He reached for me without saying a word, guiding me off the floor and down the hallway with a hungry look in his eyes and the gift box in his hand. When we were in my room, he closed the door and gave me a smoldering look. I blushed and suddenly found my feet extremely interesting. He cupped my chin and raise my eyes to his and whispered close to my ear not to be embarrassed that I had pleased him very much and that the only thing that would please him more would be if I would allow him to test drive his new gift. I nodded in agreement, but still said nothing as he slipped his thumbs under my sweater and began running his palms upward along my ribs. I shivered at his cool hands or in anticipation, or both. My sweater landed at my feet as Eric brushed kisses along the swells of my breasts and rubbed his rough hands against the soft velvet of my new bra. Next finding the zipper on my skirt, he slowly lowered the zipper and the skirt in one motion. There I stood in my "Santa Suit" feeling a bit under dressed compared to him, He smile appreciatively at his purchase and I thought my "Santa Suit" would have a short life, but instead he quickly slid his hands around my back to unclasp my new bra to discard it. I reached for his chest and began to slowly unbutton his shirt. His chest was amazing and his nipples were begging to be licked, so I did. Eric dropped his head back as his hands tangled in my hair to press me closer as he exhaled yes Sookie, your lips feels so good. I thrilled at his declaration and reached for the button of his pants fueled by his words and my own desire to have him naked now. He slid his hands along my thighs dragging my new panties to the ground – I was surprised, but glad, that he didn't rip them off me either…I guess I would save the set for more fun next Christmas!

Eric pushed me back against the bed, removing the rest of his clothes and sliding into bed along my body, so I could feel his need against me. I gasped at his arousal and he growled back, you see what you do to me, My Lover? He reached for his present, taking the little vibrating bullet from the panties and the remote control and flicked it on full blast. He proceeded to drag it up my body taking a turn teasing each nipple. It felt as if that action had a direct link to my nether regions, because I started to throb with want. I cried out, Eric please! I was so ready, just thinking about what he would do to me. I need him inside me now. A slow smile crossed his lips and he simply replied, all in good time dear one, I want you screaming for me to fuck you. His pulsating hand ran down my stomach to my core and he was grinding that little vibrating bullet into my clit. I almost came unglued from the pressure of his hand and the vibration of my "gift".

I felt him stroke and massage my folds slowly, the vibration was amazing. He effortlessly slipped two fingers from his opposite hand into my slick opening. I gasped with pleasure again and he moaned with my wetness. I was a bit embarrassed again, because I could feel my juices flowing everywhere. I couldn't believe how turned on this little foreplay session was making me. I felt hungry kisses leading down my stomach as he was nipping and kissing his way down to join his fingers. I couldn't take it much longer, I was rolling my head from side to side as I was losing control. The vibrations and his fingers slipping in and out brought me right to the very edge of my sanity and when he felt me just on the verge of orgasm, he stopped! I began bucking my hips against his hand. I needed my release or I was going to explode damn it. He slowly circled his thumb against my sensitive clit, curling his fingers inside me and I started to whimper and wiggle beneath his touch in encouragement. He looked up at me with his penetrating eyes and said, "tell me what you want Sookie. Beg me to fuck you now…like I know you want me to!". Now normally, I would be above begging, but at that moment I relinquished my very STRONG will to him and I begged. I begged him to fuck me! Hard! Fast! And Noooow – with an emphasis on the NOW! I knew he wouldn't give me my release until I did….

In a heart beat, Eric was on top thrusting with purpose. I was clawing at his shoulders and arching up to meet him with each thrust. I was on the edge of all reason about to tumble over, but I wanted Eric to come with me, so I reached up and grabbed two handfuls of his Viking hair and pulled his head down to me, slipping my tongue in his ear and nipping his lobe. In my lustiest voice I told him how I desired him, how huge his cock was, that it filled me up and was all I ever wanted, that I loved it when he fucked me hard and I couldn't get enough of him. I felt his body stiffen even more and he groaned against my lips. My words just made Eric thrust harder and faster, until I felt him clamp down on my breast and explode inside me - sending me over the edge with him. We clung to each other for a long time. Me panting and sweating and him enjoying the little twitches my body continued to make with him inside me. I was suddenly very content and somehow very chatty considering what we had just completed. Still panting I told him that I couldn't wait for him to use his "Master Card" to pillage my body in anyway he say fit, his eyes flashed at me with the thought of me as his slave and in one second I was pulled up to my hands and knees with my Viking lover slamming into me again. After a second orgasm that shook me to my core, I collapsed on the bed with Eric on top of me.

When he finally withdrew, he pulled me back to his chest and tucked me to his side, stroking my hair. Eric kissed the top of my head and told me that he very much liked his gift and that he would like me to wear the panties on my next visit to Fangtasia. He had always wanted to take me in the middle of his bar and now he could drive me over the edge sitting on his throne in front of everyone. He loved the idea and the Power of it all and I could feel his excitement across our bond.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke the next morning with a satisfied almost smug feeling. Not only had I experienced a night of great sex with my Viking, but I had also managed to surprise and delight him with my gift. I yawned and stretched and thought about what I had to do today…since it was Christmas day, most everything was closed, except for the movie theatre. And since Jason and I weren't I speaking terms, I had no real plans for today other than seeing Sam for a matinee. I wasn't nearly as excited about Marley and Me as I was about pleasing my Viking with my vibrating panties this evening. I figured why wait to test drive them officially, I knew that Fangtasia was open for business on Christmas day, because vampires don't celebrate Christmas. And I figured the crowd would be pretty thin as most would be celebrating the holidays and not sitting in a vamp bar in Shreveport.

I decided to download a ring tone and send it to Eric for when he awoke…I sent "Good Vibrations" by Richard Holmes, with a message that simply said, "See you tonight at 10. S". I could just see the grin on Eric's face after hearing the song. I was a wicked, wicked woman. I then set about picking my outfit for the night. Since I was feeling naughty, I figured I should dress the part. I wanted to go for the innocent school girl look, though what I'd be wearing underneath was far from innocent. I had to put myself in check for a moment, it was only 11 am and I was already wet and turned on for my Viking. I'd have to take a cold shower before meeting Sam. I certainly didn't want him to think my arousal had anything to do with him. I liked Sam after all, but not it that way. So I didn't want to chance any false signals.

As I stood in front of my closest, combing through the clothes to the very back of one side. I grabbed a short plaid pleated skirt that was well above the knee. It wasn't something I had worn in at least 5 years, but I had never gotten rid of it and it still fit me. It was something I bought to go with tights, a sweater and my Mary Janes, but it would work perfectly tonight without the tights and sweater. I grabbed a black bustiea that would certainly push the girls together and up and paired that with the skirt. It was a bit too risky to go with just that, so I grabbed a white dress shirt and pulled it on. Leaving most of the buttons unbuttoned and tying the shirt in a knot above my belly button. My legs still had good color (thanks to my weekly trip to the tanning booth), so I didn't need anything to cover them, but I decided to wear some white thigh highs with lace and bows at the top, just for effect (and to keep from getting blisters on my heals – I am nothing if not practical). I slide into my black Mary Janes and turned to the full length mirror to peruse my outfit for the night. It wasn't bad! It was sweet, but sexy – just like me! I would of course put my hair up in a ponytail to complete the outfit and wear the necklace that Eric had gifted me with the night before to show my appreciation for it. It would nestle between my cleavage, but he would eventually notice that it was the necklace he gave me. I would finish the look off with light make-up, including sugar cookie flavored lip balm from philosophy and of course my lacy black panties with the _surprise_ inside. I had to be sure I remembered the remote control, so I threw it into my purse while I was thinking of it. It wouldn't be much fun to tease and then not deliver, because I left the controller at home on the counter now would it?

I stripped out of my outfit, satisfied that I would drive Eric crazy on sight and headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the movie with Sam. I wash and shaved and lotioned and put perfume in all the right places where I knew Eric would kiss me later that evening. I dried my hair and brushed it up into a high ponytail and put just a bit of mascara and lip gloss on. Then I grabbed a pair of comfy jeans and a loose sweatshirt and slipped them on. I wasn't getting dressed up by any means, but I still looked ok. I slipped my feet into my running shoes and headed for the door.

Sam was waiting in the lobby of the theatre for me with a big smile on his face. I felt a bit nervous to see him. We'd been on dates before…and this really wasn't a date, but I felt a bit shy. He greeted me with a big hug and asked if I had the tickets. I started digging in my purse, dropping it on the floor with the contents spilling everywhere. Sam reached down to help me as I hurriedly starting throwing stuff back into my purse. I had completely forgotten about the little remote control that I threw in there that morning and Sam picked it up with a puzzled expression on his face. "What's this Sook?", he asked with an innocent look on his face. I blushed a deep crimson red from head to toe and snatched it from him a bit to quickly. I stared at him with my mouth open and no words coming out for half a second. He would have no way of knowing that what he was holding was the remote control to be vibrating panties, so I had no reason to blush, but I did. And I was at a lost for what to say it was for. Quickly I said it went to a little toy I got for Christmas. He seemed satisfied with my answer, but still had a questioning look in his eyes, but he let it drop. I threw the controller into my purse and snatched the tickets out, grabbing his arm as we headed off to the show.

2 hours later, we left the theatre, my eyes were all red and puffy and I had a fist full of napkins all wadded up in my hand. Sam was shaking his head looking at me with Pity. "It's just a movie Sookie", he said. I knew it was, but it was just so sad. He hugged me close and whispered that he was glad to know I had such affection for mans best friend. I gave him a stern look and slapped his arm. "Don't make fun of me Sam Merlotte", I said. He threw his hands up in surrender and we headed out to the parking lot. Sam thanked me for the movie, wished me a Merry Christmas and we parted ways. I didn't have to work again until Lunch on Saturday, so I had two days in a row off to do whatever I pleased. And the one thing that pleased me now, was thinking about getting myself ready and heading toward Shreveport.

After arriving home, I had some time to kill before getting ready, so I curled up on the couch. I flipped through the channels looking for something good to watch. Channel 62 was showing the Grinch. I love that cartoon, no matter how many times I watch it. So I snuggled up under my hideous blanket (as Eric called it) to watch the Grinch for the 15th time at least. I must have dozed off, because I awoke with a start to a knock at my door. I looked at the clock and it was 8:30 already. I panicked because I didn't intend to fall asleep. I didn't want to keep my Viking waiting. I jumped up and grabbed to door. None other than my vampire ex Bill was standing at the door with his head down slightly, a soft smile on his lips looking up at me threw his long eye lashes. Nothing melts my heart quicker than that look and I think he knows it. "Good Evening Sookie, Merry Christmas", he said. He was holding a box with a bow out in front of him. "Oh Bill", I said. "I'm still mad at you, so what are you doing buying me presents and showing up at my house unannounced"? He hung his head lower and pushed the box into my hand telling me that he was sorry to arrive announced and that I didn't have to open the gift now. He just wanted me to have it. With that, he kissed me lightly on the cheek, said "Merry Christmas "again and turned and disappeared into the night.

I stood there with the door wide open, staring into the darkness, feeling a bit sad. I wasn't sure if It was longing, since he was my first…well everything or if it was sadness for Bill because I knew I would always love him, but I would never be with him again. I stepped back closing the door behind me and set the box on the coffee table. I decided that whatever it was could wait. I didn't want it ruining my night ahead. I pushed Bill and the gift out of my thoughts and headed to the bedroom to change my clothes and freshen my make-up and hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The drive to Shreveport seemed longer than normal. Maybe because of my excitement to see Eric. Once I arrived, I was surprised to see all the cars in the lot as I pulled in and around to the back. What was everyone doing here on Christmas? Didn't they have families to be with (unlike me)? I pushed through the back entrance and made my way down the hall to Eric's office. The door was closed and locked. I assumed he was out on the floor somewhere since it was after 10 and I was arriving later than I expected. When I walked toward the bar, I saw Felicia. Running back and forth behind the bar slinging drinks as fast as she could. I walked behind the bar and instinctively asked if I could help. My waitressing skills and compassion for another person working her tail off kicking in immediately. She gave me a grateful smile and asked if I would mind delivering some drinks. Some of the wait staff had not shown up yet and it was just Felicia and one other girl I didn't really know trying to cater to a much larger crowd than I think anyone expected today. I didn't mind helping and I was certainly dressed the part, so I grabbed the tray and she pointed me in the direction of the first table. After dropping the first round I peeked up on stage to see Eric's eyes burning into me and taking in my outfit from head to toe. I blushed and looked down at the tray in my hands giving him a sly grin from under my lashes. I headed back to the bar, retrieving the remote controller from my purse and palming it in my hand and I waited for further direction from Felicia.

"The Master would like a True Blood", Felicia instructed. Take this to him right away. She didn't like to keep Eric waiting. Nobody did. I smiled and grabbed the heated bottle, swirling it around and I carried it to his thrown. In my most seductive voice, I purred, "Your drink Master", handing it to him and setting the little remote on his knee as I drug my arm back. He looked down at it and grinned wickedly. It was then that I thought about how much trouble I was in. We had already tried out the little bullet, but I hadn't yet worn it in the panties and I certainly didn't intend to be walking around WORKING as Eric was playing with his new toy. I think Eric recognized this at the same time I did and it made this game all the more enjoyable (for him).

True to my word, I turned on my heals and head back to the bar to help Felicia out of this rush. As I stood there waiting for the next round of drinks, I felt a fast pulse down below and then nothing. Then another. I blushed feverishly and Felicia was looking at me with an odd look on her face. "Sookie, is everything ok?", she asked. What was I to say. "Yep!", was all I could say. Eric proceeded to flip the bullet on and off for only a few seconds at a time. I glanced at him on his throne and he wasn't even looking in my direction as he did it, but he had a shitty smirk on his face. As I started carrying the next tray of drinks out to the floor, I felt the bullet turn on full blast and stay on as I crossed the floor. It felt so good, but it was SO distracting. I mean I'm trying to work here buddy and carry a tray of drinks to boot. I stood at the table in front of a group of frat boys. I was horrified that they might be able to hear the hum of the bullet. I certainly could, but I had no idea if they could over the noise of the music. I was so turned on by the vibration against my clit that I could barely set my tray down at their table. They all looked at me, their eyes level with my short skirt and I was sure they could here the buzz too. I was having trouble keeping my shields up given the other stimulation I was receiving, so I could easily hear what they were thinking. At that moment the buzzing stopped. Thank god that jerk. He was in big trouble. I was NOT laughing. Here I was helping him during a rush time in HIS bar. I could here the thoughts of the men seated in front of me. One was thinking, why is she grinning like that, she's hot, but looks kinda scary. Another was wondering what kind of panties I had on under that short skirt (if he only knew) and a third wanted to bend me over the table right there. Now normally, thoughts like that would upset me. I don't like being objectified after all. But I was so aroused by what Eric was doing to me and the fact that no one new of our little game that their thoughts only turned me on more. I gave them my sweetest smile, batted my eyes at them and drawled, "now you boys let me know if I can get y'all anything else", and then I was gone.

The bullet came back on as I walked back toward the bar, but not full bore. With little jerking motions, almost like he was tapping out Morse code on my sensitive nub. I'll have to ask him about that later. Back behind the bar, I was standing with my legs tightly together to clamp down on the sound of the buzz, so Felicia wouldn't hear. Only the clamping made the sensation all the better and I was seriously about to orgasm on the spot. I reached for the bar to steady myself, knocking over a drink as I gasped and cried out. The buzzing stopped and I could hear Eric roar with laughter over the music. The person whose drink I spilled just thought the sound was my reaction to spilling their drink. Obviously they were not watching my face for a reaction as Eric was. He new I had just cum and he was the reason for it. I apologized for spilling the drink and gave them a drink on the house in replacement. I was so wet and turned on now, I could barely stay on my feet. My legs felt like jello. This crowd better die down quickly, I have a Viking to pillage and I don't know how much more of this stimulation I could take without coming unglued. We didn't need a when Harry Met Sally episode on Christmas.

Felicia slide a tray full of True Bloods in front of me as I was still catching my breath and pointed to a booth in the corner beyond Eric's thrown. There were 3 big vamps sitting together in the booth. Oh great. Not only did I smell like sex, having just orgasmed from Eric's torture, it was practically running down my leg. I'm sure they would notice immediately. I blew out a big gust of air as I grabbed the tray and headed across the floor. I stuck my tongue out at Eric and he smiled ever so sweetly at me as I walked by. When I arrived at the table all three vamps lifted their heads slightly and inhaled. Their fangs ran down as I passed out their drinks. It was then that the little buzzing began again. I put my hands on the table to steady myself and all three vamps were immediately staring at my crotch, distracted by the sound. They of course could hear the buzzing with their excellent vampire hearing. I closed my eyes in embarrassment and ecstasy as I felt another orgasm building. The three vamps looked over my shoulder as Eric gave them a menacing look. They each took a swig of their True Blood and stopped looking at me. I heard, "Lover, Come to Me" from behind me and I gave them a weak smile and stumbled away toward his throne.

Eric took my hand and set me on his lap with the bullet still buzzing away. I was whimpering and moaning and I closed my eyes and leaned into his chest. I knew he could feel the vibration from me sitting on his lap and I could feel a large swell in his pants at the same time. He pressed a kiss into my forehead as I continued to whimper. "Eric, I can't ta…..", I started, but he cut me off. He knew that I was more than ready for him. I wiggled on his lap a bit and he arched his hips up ever so slightly in response.

"Lover", he began. "This is the best gift I have EVER received and you have been such a good sport in allowing me to play with my gift and with you. Come let us retire now from this place, so that I can show you how much I appreciate your GOOD VIBRATIONS!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Eric swept me up in his arm and after a silent conversation between himself and Felicia, we were down the hall and out the employee entrance. I was being tucked into the passenger seat of Eric's corvette. I felt like my entire body was humming. I wasn't sure if it was from my torturous panties or from our bond. I laid my seat back and rested my arm over my eyes, trying to regroup from what had just occurred. I wanted to be mad, but I started this little game and I needed to finish it. As Eric folded himself into the front seat the lust I felt across the bond intensified as he glanced at my short skirt creeping up my out stretched thighs. He immediately reached across the seat and rubbed the bare skin between my thigh highs and my tiny skirt. I heard him groan as he dipped his hand down between my thighs, feeling my moist heat. I parted my legs for him instinctively. Eric put the vette in gear and we screeched out of the parking lot. With barely a whisper I heard him say, "Lover, the things I want to do to you in that outfit". I pressed myself closer to his finger tips as they continued to explore upward from across the seat. I wanted the release that was building inside the bar and I wanted him inside me. I thought my time in the bar had been torture enough until Eric flipped on the little bullet once again and threw the remote control on the dashboard. I bucked my hips wildly, crazy with want. Eric centered the little bullet on my core and ground the bullet hard into my clit and held it there making little circles while holding me in place. All I could do was moan and ride out the incredible orgasm he was given me. I was chanting ohgodohgodohmygod….all while Eric continued to grind his hand against my mound and drive in the direction of home like a maniac. I came so hard, screaming his name as we roared into the driveway.

I was panting and twitching and actually squirming to get away from Eric and his delicious torture. I really couldn't take any more. I was so sensitive to the vibration at that point, that the slightest touch was producing more spasms in my body. I bolted upright in my seat and threw myself on the dash grabbing the remote with both hands, turning it off. Eric was around my side of the car with vampire speed lifting me out of my seat and carrying me toward his house. Hi slide two fingers between my thighs again and into my hot, wet hole and moaned with want at my wetness. He was kissing me hard and nipping along my neck and jaw. He set me down just inside the front door, pulling free from me and licking my sex from his fingers. Lover, your scent is intoxicating he purred. I actually felt light-headed like I might faint and extremely weak in the knees. Once inside the door, I stripped out of my torture drawers, right there on the spot as if they were on fire. I left them and the remote in a pile by the front door. I had enough foreplay for one night, I wanted the real thing. I wanted my Viking in a bad way.

I knew we wouldn't make it much beyond the front door as I tore at his belt, so I walked him backwards into the living room while our lips and bodies never parted. I stripped off his shirt, tearing every button off in the frenzy. He shredded my top and was kissing and licking the swells of my breasts. I felt him grab the bustiea on both sides of center and rip it in half, leaving me in my tiny skirt, thigh highs and my mary janes - taking a nipple between his lips nipping and teasing me with his fangs, but without drawing blood. With my hand extended to the center of Eric's chest, I pushed my Viking back against the couch and he dropped down on the seat. I grabbed hold of his jeans and yanked them down over his hips, freeing his gracious plenty as Eric kicked out of his boots and shucked his clothes to the floor. I dropped to my knees in front of him and gave him a smoldering look as I took his stiff prick in between my lips sucking with gusto, while never taking my eyes off of him. He watched as I ran my tongue from the base to the tip making little flicking motions with my tongue. I sucked hard on the tip like it was a giant sucker in my favorite flavor. He arched toward me as I did and I loved the power my lips had to elicit this response. Eric lightly rested his hand on the back of my head encouraging me to take him deeper into my mouth and move faster along his shaft. When I felt him ready to peak, I dragged my nails along his chest as I straddled his lap and tangled my hands in his hair. I bit my tongue as I pulled him toward my lips for another passionate kiss, giving him a small taste of what was to come. Eric gripped my hips hard as I ground myself along his length….each time slowly approaching the tip of his member without sliding onto it. I wanted to torture him like he had me, so I danced around on his lap, not letting him slip inside just yet. His head fell back and his arms spread along the back side of the couch as I continued to grind into him. He let out a heavy sigh and said, "don't test me you little vixen". His eyes were closed and his fangs were definitely down. I continued to rub my wet heat against him until he could take it no longer. He cupped my ass in both hands and slammed me down onto his gracious plenty. I yelped as I took in his full length, but quickly adapted as I continued to ride him hard. As our rhythm increased I felt myself approaching another orgasm…what number was I on anyway? I had long since lost track, this man was amazing in his abilities to drive me over the edge.

He quickly changed positions on the couch wanting to set his own pace. In a quick second I went from being on top of his lap in control to kneeling on the couch with my hands against the back of the couch and Eric slamming into me from behind. I lost all reason and control as I begged him to fuck me harder, crying out his name as he did and screaming yes, yes, yes. I felt Eric's arm wrap around and stroke my neck as he pulled my back against his chest. He let out a growl as he stiffed, sinking his fangs into my neck as he exploded inside me, sending me over the edge yet again. His hands were everywhere at once. Cupping my breast and sliding down to my nub as he drank greedily and continued to buck against me while my body milked every last drop of him. Then we collapsed onto the couch in each others arms – both extremely over stimulated and well spent.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was spent. I felt Eric's fingers tracing the contours of my arms and it brought goose bumps to my flesh. Recognizing that I was chilly, Eric swept me up off the couch, Rett Butler-style and carried me to his day time resting place. He removed my shoes and remaining clothing and placed me gently on his large king sized bed, tucking me under the covers and crawling in beside me. We were facing each other and Eric was sliding the little heart pendent back and forth across my necklace. I think that was the first moment that he realized I actually had his gift on! Thank you for the necklace I whispered. It is so beautiful. I will think of you each time I wear it AND I'll remember this night. "Lover," he started. "Your gift was the best present ever. Thank you for yielding your body to me tonight. You are often so willful; I didn't think you had it in you to let me take control. Seeing yet another side of you tonight, only makes me love you more. You are unlike anyone I have ever known."

I knew he was right. I was often so worried about what weakness I would be showing if I "yielded" myself to him and just let my body feel the pleasure it wanted to feel. I would fight to retain control and often what started out as pleasure would end with me pulling back or pushing him away. It was nice to not have to maintain that control so tightly and to know that I could trust myself and my body to Eric enough to let go. "That my lover," he began, "what you experienced tonight, is what a master slave relationship is like. You served your master VERY WELL and I am very pleased. So you've really fulfilled both of your presents in one evening by yielding to me tonight at Fangtasia and then again just now." I felt the love an appreciation come through our bond as he acknowledged as much.

Despite the affection I felt through the bond, I think I was actually disappointed. I kinda liked being dominated by Eric and now he was saying I was released from my Master/Slave obligation that I gifted him on Christmas Eve. I no longer had that to look forward to…exploring with him as my Master and me as his slave. I didn't say anything of course, I mean what could I say. Demand that he dominate me again…. It's kind of embarrassing to ask for that type of sex play outright. That's why my little certificate was perfect. I didn't have to SAY anything. He would just redeem the certificate at a date to be determined.

I felt Eric draw me closer to his chest as dawn was approaching. "Good night my love", he said. "Thank you for staying with me. I look forward to waking to you once I rest and pleasuring you anew. We will have another evening to ourselves to do whatever we desire"….he kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes to sleep. I could feel Eric drift into his downtime, but sleep would not take me. I kept thinking about what he said about me yielding to him and what it was to serve my master well. I started to fantasize about what it would take for me to tear down all my barriers, to forget about all the things that good little southern girls do or don't do and just give (and receive pleasure from giving) all of myself to my Viking.

In order to do that I thought I needed a sexy outfit, or perhaps a collar and leash for him to lead me around and make me comply, but I found I wanted to yield all of myself to him and all I really needed was to let go. So I was making my third New Year's resolution (albeit a bit early) to just let go. To not worry about what tomorrow might bring with Eric and I, but to just feel and be here in the now. Before drifting off to sleep I decided to set the alarm clock to wake me a good hour before Eric was due to rise. I had plans to serve my master when I awoke and to "pleasure him anew, indeed".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I awoke before the alarm and lay there in bed beside my Viking lover think about how I was already a slave to his love. How he already mastered my body in every way possible. Didn't he? Could I submit myself to him further and let him own my body since he already owned my soul? I guess we would find out soon enough. It was still a good hour before sun set and Eric's body lay lifeless beside me. I wanted him now. I wanted to please him and serve him and worship him as my master, my blood bonded and the man I knew I would love forever, but I liked to assert my own dominance and control in the bedroom too…It's just not often that Eric allows me to maintain that dominance. A devilish thought occurred to me then…There was nothing he could do to stop me from DOMINATING HIM now. I would have completed control. I wondered if he would feel my pleasure across our bond even as he slept, or if he could respond to me physically, even though he was still in his day time slumber. I knew in Rhodes with enough encouragement he was able to awake in time for us to exit the building before it collapsed. He was very old after all and didn't need near as much sleep as some much younger vampires. I decided to test my theory.

I lay back against the pillows beside my lover and started to fantasize about him touching my body and bringing me pleasure. I ran my hands down the sides of my neck and across my breasts dragging my nails across my hardening nipples. I moaned slightly as I envisioned his teeth pulling on each nipple as he licked and tweaked and pinched each sensitive bud. I pushed all my lustful feelings toward Eric through our bond and I felt his body just barely twitch beside me. Knowing that I had caused this recognition in his body made the warmth spread through my core as I continued to delve lower, running my hands down my stomach, until one hand slipped between my folds and felt the slick, wet heat pooling between my thighs. I couldn't believe how erotic it felt to touch myself while thinking about how Eric would touch me when he awoke. I was flushed and panting and burning with need between my legs as I arched up against my own hand and moaned his name aloud, "Ericccc". I felt a slight movement again beside be and noticed that while he was still quite asleep, certain parts of him were starting to wake up. I wondered if this felt like a wet dream to him, or if he new that I was lying right beside him pleasuring myself, wishing it was him touching my body. I wanted him so badly, I could taste it…and since I could taste it, I did. I crawled across his hips, facing the end of the bed and took his partially erect cock between my lips and drew down hard from base to tip, swirling my tongue back around and around and flicking against the tip lightly as it started to grow in my mouth. I looked over my shoulder at his face and it was totally peaceful as he slept, yet his body was responding as if he were wide awake. I was amazed that I could bring his body to this state without him being awake…amazed and extremely aroused.

With one hand and my mouth working his member up and down, I reached between us and plunged my fingers of my other hand into my aching slit and continued to suck and stroke him. My own juices were dripping down my hand, I was so aroused. I think it was the power of knowing I could do anything to him at this moment and he was as submissive as a kitten. Right now what I wanted to do is to feel him inside me and to cover him with my juices as I glided slowing up and down, impaling myself on his fully erect manhood. But, would that be wrong. He wasn't awake to consent, but if he were, I don't think he'd have any complaints and not being one to waste a good erection, I switched positions so that I could face my lover and watch his face for any reactions as I grab a hold of his thick prick and slid myself down on top of it. I ground my hips back and forth at the base, pressing my clit and pubic bone against the base of him and grinding in small circles on my most sensitive spot. I felt my first shutter of an approaching orgasm run through my body. I leaned back and lifted my hips up and down, sliding my self along his erection. It felt so different to have all the control…control of the speed and the pressure. I was in complete control of my body and his and I loved it. I leaded forward running my hands up his stomach and to his chest as I continued to pump and grind myself against him. I caught his erect nipple between my teeth and gently tapped my front teeth together, closing around one nipple while watching his face, when I saw his eyelids flutter open and closed for just a moment. Now I knew he was fighting to wake from his slumber and take back the control. I ran my tongue along his chest and up his neck to his ear where I nibbled and sucked as I quickened the pace of my hips. I whispered, "wakey, wakey lover. Don't you want to wake up and cum with me?" and watched his eyes flutter again as I felt his hands, which had been dead at my sides slide up around my waist lightly. I was riding him as fast as I could physically move, chasing the last few moments of my ultimate control when he opened his eyes fully, piercing me with his bright blue gaze, sat up and pulled me hard by my shoulders down against him. "Sookie" escaped his lips and that was all before he groaned and released into me while sink down into my shoulder. I screamed out at the sudden pain, but was overcome by the pleasure as my long awaited orgasm crashed down around me. Eric had my ass in two handfuls now and was grinding me back and fourth against him as my body continued to spasm. He withdrew his fangs from my neck and was kissing me with bloody lips, licking all of the blood from my lips and shoulder.

He seemed a little bewildered considering he had only just awoke and had been sexually sated and feed within 5 minutes of arising. He wasn't complaining by any means, so my worries about "taking advantage" of him were for naught. He purred, "lover, you may awaken me anytime you want in that fashion. Feeling your hot, tight pussy pulsing around me is my idea of a _good morning!"_

I smile down at him as I pass the baton of control to him and said, "yes master, I am here to serve your _**every **_desire. How can I bring you more pleasure or serve you today?" A slow grin spread across his face. It was a very good day to be Eric Northman, especially today!


End file.
